13 Letter Word for Love
by The Foolish Author
Summary: Roxas had called Sora at seven in the morning, made him miss his morning sex, and now he wasn’t even talking! Something was definatly up. AkuRoku, SoRiku


**13 letter word for love**

_**A/N This started with me watching a stupid commercial and led to me writing a stupid one-shot. **_

Roxas had been acting very strangely today, Sora thought to himself. His blond-haired twin was quieter than usual and seemed to be struggling with something. Sora observed his brother's face from across the booth at their favorite ice cream shop, but as usual, it gave nothing away.

His brother had called him up at his boyfriend Riku's house early that morning and asked to meet him at lunch. This in itself was unusual behavior for Roxas, considering Sora usually had to pull teeth to get the stubborn blond to go out with him. Ignoring how odd the invitation was, Sora agreed to meet with him. Riku, who had been reluctant to let his boyfriend out of bed after the phone call this morning, had also received a phone call, this one from Axel, Roxas's boyfriend of four years.

Neither Riku nor Sora knew what to expect from the couple, but all they could guess was that they'd gotten into some kind of fight. Axel and Roxas always got into fights, as they were both stubborn, strong-willed, and pushed each other's buttons, but they always made up hours later, usually with loud, hot sex. The longest fight they had been in was back in high school when Roxas thought Axel only wanted him for sex. The couple didn't talk for a week (well, Roxas didn't talk for a week; Axel can't stay quiet for over an hour) before Axel assured Roxas that he loved him, by promising not to ask for sex for a month. This might seem like a stupid promise to make to prove your love, but a month of no sex to Axel was like a lifetime to anyone else. Of course Roxas accepted this apology, and rewarded his boyfriend with sex. Hey, Sora never said his brother wasn't a hypocrite.

So now Sora was sitting with Roxas and eating sea salt ice cream as he waited for his brother to say something, _anything_. The blond didn't seem that angry, but he didn't seem happy either.

"So…" Sora finally said after ten minutes of silence.

Roxas glanced up at his brother while licking his ice cream languidly. He lazily rolled his eyes before responding, "So what?"

The brunet's left eye twitched slightly in annoyance. "What do you mean 'so what?' You called me up at seven in the morning, made me miss out on my morning sex, and then don't talk to me at all! What the hell Roxas?!" Sora was breathing heavily at the end of his small tirade.

The blond merely wiped a bit of ice cream from his mouth with a napkin, and smirked lightly at his now annoyed brother. "First of all, I don't want to know anything about your sex life with Riku, so don't even mention it, second of all I'm trying to think of a good way to tell you what I have to tell you."

Roxas's response just made Sora even more annoyed and curious, and he vaguely wondered if Riku was having this much fun with Axel. "Roxas, would you just spill the freaking beans already?!"

After succeeding in annoying his brunet counterpart Roxas finally gave in. "Well you know how Axel and I have been together for four years?"

Sora rolled his eyes, "Obviously Rox, Riku was the one who introduced you guys our junior year. I was unfortunately right there next to you when he waltzed into your life and grabbed your ass. And I watched as you slapped him, and then proceeded to make out with him. Trust me; I've tried to erase it from my memory." He let out a fake shudder, and grinned lightly at Roxas.

"And you know how I promised you'd be the first to know if I ever got engaged?"

Sora's bright blue eyes widened comically at that question. "He didn't…"

A wide grin spread across Roxas's face, "He did." Reaching his hand across the table to flash his brother a look of his beautiful diamond ring he said excitedly, "He. Went. To. Jared."

_**A/N I know that was wicked stupid, but I saw that dumb "What's a 13 letter word for love?" commercial and was struck with idiotic AkuRoku inspiration.**_


End file.
